Imperial Military Academy (Jinavia)
The Imperial Military Academy is a prestigious academic institution established in the Palace of Military Arms in the downtown of Saint Basilsburg. Many academies train Imperial Army officers; the most prestigious is the Imperial Military Academy in Saint Basilsburg. Its task is to select and proceed to the training of future officers of the Imperial Army in a course of study for 5 years. The Imperial Military Academy also has the privilege of guarding the Army War Flag. The entrance examinations take a solid week: five days of written and oral exams, and two days of physical tests. Differently to others Army Officer Training Institutes, while the youngest age at which a cadet can enter the Academy is 17, there is technically no upper limit – any man with sufficient ability can be accepted. The Imperial Military Academy is the most ancient officer training institutions of Jinavia, from which all other officer training institutions were born. Administration The Academy is governed by a Corps General that uses an Command Office governed by his deputy, a General of Division. Depend on the commander two units, at regimental level, the Academic Regiment and Student Regiment. Academy leadership The commanding officer at the Imperial Military Academy is the Military Governor of Academy. Since 1923, all Military Governors have been Imperial Military Academy graduates, though this is not an official prerequisite to hold that position. The academy is a direct reporting unit, and as such, the Military Governor reports directly to the Chief of Staff of Imperial Army (CoSIA). Academic Regiment The Academic Regiment is commanded by a Colonel, who is assisted by a Secretariat and four Departments responsible for teaching activities of the Institute, each with a Lieutenant Colonel as the head of department. These 4 tenured Lieutenant colonels comprise the core of the Academic Board. The academy is also overseen by the Board of Auditors (BOA). The BOA is a panel of Peers and Emperor's appointees who inquires into the morale and discipline, fiscal affairs, academic methods, and other matters. The departments are: * Department of higher education: responsible for organizing the classes and university activities. * Department of Exercise and Sports Training: Responsible for the psycho-physical preparation of students and the management of sports facilities * Department of quality control: specialized in internal control of validity of studies. * Department of foreign languages: in charge of the teaching of foreign languages Student Regiment The Student Regiment, led by a Colonel, comprises three Student Battalions, a Training Unit, a Personnel Section, a Training Section and the Commander Office. The Commander Office and the Personnel Section have to ensure the smooth running of the Regiment; the Training Section frames the Drill Officers, the Training Courses Section organizes various training activities. The three Student Battalions frame the frequenters of the Academy. Admission The admission process consists of two parts. Candidates must apply directly to IMA for admission, and they must obtain a nomination. The majority of candidates receive their nomination from a senior officer or even from a Noble who served in the Army. Very few receive a Emperor's nomination. The nomination process is only partly and applicants do not have to know their patron to be nominated. The nomination process typically consists of writing essays, obtaining letters of recommendation, and a formal interview. Admission to West Point is selective: 25% of applicants are usually admitted. Candidates must be at minimum age of 17, whereas there is not a maximum age, unmarried, and with no legal obligation to support a child. Strong performance on standardized testing is expected. To be eligible for appointment, candidates must also undergo a Candidate Fitness Assessment and a complete physical exam. About 10 candidates are admitted each year from foreign countries at the expense of the sponsoring nation. Regardless of possible previous college credit, they enter the academy as a fifth class cadet and undergo the entire program. Initial Training The Imperial Military Academy provides a challenging curriculum for the youth and his training is under the cultural, military and sports fields. The Academy platoons are formed according to the capacity in horse racing, which is taken for granted at the time of the recrutiment, at least a basic level. The courses of study are of different types and duration depending on the specialty: * Arms of Service (Cavalry, Infantry, Artillery and subdivisions), Speciality of transport and materials, Speciality of Administration: obtain a degree of Bachelor of Strategic Sciences; * The Corps of Engineers following a degree of Doctor in Engineering; * Veterinarians, chemists graduate in Veterinary Science, Chemistry and Pharmaceutical Technology (Bachelor) * Medical Officers graduate in Medicine and Surgery (Doctor - 6 years) The military training includes: * Military ethics * Art of Command and sense of honour * Weapons and topography * Political Science, Management Engineering * Cartography, mechanics, fluid dynamics In addition to these theoretical activities, Students need on practical military. These activities are mostly shot with small arms and department, combat training, military orienteering. Each module includes a tutorial and final addition to these activities are also provided for summer camps is particularly challenging and professional as well as tactics week in the snow. All students are qualified by the year completed: * I Year: squad commander authorized to fight in mountainous areas, forest and towns; enabled parachute jump and a frequent visitor of the course of cavalry military driving school. Students have the first real operational approach with the department and individual weapons, with the techniques of individual combat, with technical guidance, observation techniques and all planned activities on the battlefield. * II Year: patrol chosen, which has successfully passed the course patrol pick, passing a final exam consisting of a simulated combat to opposing parties. This tests individual combat skills, as well as that of command and leadership of the student in all types of combat learned during the two years of college. The sport includes the practice of numerous sports such as gymnastics, self defense, swimming, horseback riding and target shooting. Further Training After the two-year Cadet Officers complete a degree in Strategic Sciences that depending on the specialty membership has three different educational paths: * Political and organizational course (the officers of infantry, cavalry, artillery) * Technical Course (the officers Engineers, broadcasting, transport and materials) * Administrative Course(for Officers of the Corps of Administration) During the fifth academic year, cadets are advanced to the rank of second lieutenant. Awards Each Commissioning Course has awards granted to outstanding cadets. Sword of Honour The Sword of Honour is awarded to the Army Officer Cadet considered by the Commander to be the best of the course. Emperess' Medal The Empress' Medal is awarded to the Army Officer Cadet who achieved the highest scores in military, practical and academic studies. Allegiance Sword With the other two awards being for Army Officer Cadets, the Allegiance Sword is awarded to one of the many cadets sent by foreign armies. The Allegiance Sword goes to the Foreign Cadet considered by the Commander to be the best of the course. Rank and organization Cadets are officially called fifth class, fourth class, third class, second class, and first class cadets. The Corps of Cadets is officially organized into a Regiment. The senior ranking cadet, the Cadet Commander, is known traditionally as the First Captain. The regiment is organized into four battalions, which consists of four companies. Companies are lettered A through D, with a number signifying which battalion it belongs to. For example, there are four "A" companies: A1, A2, A3, and A4. First class cadets hold the leadership positions within the brigade from the First Captain down to platoon leaders within the companies. Leadership responsibility decreases with the lower classes, with second class cadets holding the rank of cadet sergeant, third class cadets holding the rank of cadet corporal, and fourth and fifth class cadets as cadet privates. Students come from all Jinavia and Jinavian Imperium. The academy is also authorized up to 60 allied nation exchange cadets, who undergo the same curriculum as fully integrated members of the Corps of Cadets. Cadets attend the Academy free of charge, with all tuition and board paid for by the Army in return for a service commitment of at least ten years of active duty and four years of reserve status upon graduation. In addition to a small salary, Cadets receive meals in the dining halls, and have access to the Internet and a phone in their barracks. Life in the Academy All cadets reside on campus for their entire five years in one of the four barracks complexes. Cadets are housed with one roommate. Cadets are grouped into "Companies", which have alpha-numeric codes to identify them. All companies live together in the same barracks area. The academy has the cadets change companies after their first two years. All cadets dine together at breakfast and lunch in the Basil the Great Hall during the weekdays. The cadet fitness center, Solar Gymnasium houses extensive physical fitness facilities and equipment for student use. Category:Jinavia